OSKAS 2: The Dawn of the Master Ace
by Aerrows-Girl07
Summary: Three years after Of Sky Knights and Slyphs, Atmos is finally at peace...Or so they thought... The Dark Ace is back...And he has his sights on the Storm Hawks...Particularly a certain Wind Goddess... Aerrow/Aurora Finn/Piper Lark/OC Stork/OC Junko/OC R
1. Chapter 1: Three Years Later

**Me- Sorry guys…I've been working on a new story for Navy NCIS…It's a little harder than I thought it would be to write two stories at once…But it's all good! I'm getting use to it…**

**Aurora- I'm glad…I was getting bored…**

**Me- Be bored no longer! XD I don't own Storm Hawks but I do own Aurora and Raine….And a couple new characters that are coming soon!...Actually in this Chapter….But that's near the middle…**

_**Of Sky Knights and Slyphs 2: The Dawn of the Master Ace**_

Chapter One: Three Years Later…

"Aerrow! Breakfast is ready!"

Aerrow mumbled and rolled over in bed. He heard someone coming up the stairs, and heard the door creak open.

"Aerrow?"

"What?" he mumbled. "Can't I sleep some more Aurora?"

He heard Aurora sigh.

"Then I guess these pancakes will be thrown away," Aurora said, turning and stepping out the door.

Aerrow sat up in the bed.

"Pancakes?" he asked Aurora, as she walked down the stairs.

"Your favorite," she nearly sang.

Aerrow threw the covers off and darted downstairs. Aurora turned around from washing dishes and smiled at Aerrow. He sat down at the table and started eating his pancakes.

"Mmmmm," he said, smiling. "You know how to spoil me."

Aurora smiled bigger.

"I hope I should know," she said. "We've been dating for three years and living together for two out of the three."

Aerrow smiled and took another bite. Aurora went back to washing dishes. Aerrow couldn't help but stare at her. The now, twenty year old Aurora had changed in looks over the past three years. She had let her hair grow out to almost her shoulders, and she had become more muscular and less sickly. Even Aerrow at twenty-one, had also changed over the years. He had let his hair grow maybe an inch and he grew a mustache and a little beard around his mouth, which it connected to his mustache. (AN: I'm drawing a picture of Aurora and Aerrow so I hope to let you guys see it. I'm not good at telling you about Aerrow's facial hair...) His facial hair was as red as the hair on his head too.

Aerrow and Aurora had had Aerrow's old house moved to the edge of Atmosia, so that everyone could live nearby, and yet be away from the main part of Atmosia. Their house was a two story brick house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge living room, a kitchen and dining room, a wash room, and a wrap around porch. Finn and Piper lived next door to them and they had a similar house but they only had a front porch and their house was painted white, not brick. About a month ago Finn finally asked Piper to marry him, and of course she said yes. They were going to wait maybe a few months before they had their wedding though.

Junko had a girlfriend and they lived maybe a quarter mile from Aerrow and the others. He had met his girlfriend, Jane, here on Atmosia through Aurora and Piper. Jane looked similar to Junko but she had dark brown eyes and light green hair. They ran Junko's machine shop together and Jane would come and hang out with the girls a lot.

Lark was dating a guy named Will, but they weren't living together. Will looked a little like the Dark Ace, but he wasn't evil and his eyes were blue and were always smiling, not glaring. They would both come and eat too and Aurora seemed to approve of him. Lark had her own house that was on the other side of Aerrow and Aurora.

Even Stork had a girlfriend now. Shelly was a lighter green than Stork and she had purple hair. Stork met Shelly the same way Junko met Lynn, through Aurora and Piper. Stork and Shelly lived together on the _Condor_, which was parked a quarter mile away at the edge. Shelly was just like Stork, if not worse than him when it came to doom and diseases. They were a perfect match.

"So what are we doing today, Sky Knight?" Aurora asked, putting the last dish away.

Aerrow shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, then he grinned wickedly. "Well, there is a few things I would _love_ to do…"

Aurora threw the drying towel at him.

"You perv!" she said, smiling a little at him.

Aerrow caught the towel and grinned even more.

"I can't help it," he said, getting up and walking over to Aurora. "I'm a guy after all."

Aurora rolled her eyes at him.

"Knock, knock!" came Piper's voice from the front door.

"Come on in!" Aerrow called back.

Aurora looked at him.

"I'm still in my PJs!" she hissed.

Aerrow blinked a few times and looked down at them both. Aurora's PJs were now just an oversized dark blue t-shirt of Aerrow's that came to her knees, and he was just in his brown pants. Aerrow looked back up at Aurora.

"So?" he said, smiling a little. "So am I. Besides you look fine!"

He then wrapped his arms around Aurora's waist and picked her up. By that time Piper and Finn had made it to the kitchen. Piper was wearing her tan shorts and a dark blue shirt with black flip-flops on her feet. Her hair had grown a little but she kept it cut so it didn't do past her shoulders, and she usually kept it down now. Finn had grown a go-t (AN: However you spell it I don't care…That's how I spell it...Even though I know you don't spell it that way) and his hair was still the same. He was wearing blue jeans and tennis shoes and a dark brown shirt. Finn was grinning at Aerrow and Aurora.

"And what do we have here?" Finn said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing," Aurora smiled, trying to get free from Aerrow's hold.

Aerrow grinned.

"I was thinking about kidnapping my girlfriend," he said, looking at Piper. "I know it's your day to 'hang out' but can I keep her to myself today? Please? Pretty please?"

He was giving his best puppy dog face. And it seemed to work.

"Sure keep her," Piper said, smiling at Aurora. "I want details later!"

Aurora's face went scarlet.

"Piper!" she squeaked.

Piper just grinned, and grabbed an equally grinning Finn and left the two alone. When they heard the door close, Aurora looked down at Aerrow who grinned back at her.

"See what you did?" she said, poking him in the chest. "We were going to go shopping for her wedding."

Aerrow frowned.

"The wedding?" he said putting Aurora down but not letting go. "They haven't set a date yet."

Aurora rolled her eyes.

"These things take time to plan," she said. "She needs a dress and so do me, Lark, Starling, Jane, and Shelly."

Aerrow cocked his head.

"Why do you need a dress?" he asked.

"Maid of Honor," she said, pointing to her self. "And Lark, Starling, Jane and Shelly are the Brides Maids. I figured you would be Finn's Best Man. Has he asked you yet?"

Aerrow shook his head.

"We haven't said a word about the wedding since he asked her," he said.

"Oh OK," Aurora said, twisting in Aerrow's arms so that her back has facing his chest.

She started trying walking forward but Aerrow held her back.

"Where are you going?" he said smiling.

Aurora gave a frustrated sigh and turned her head so she could see a little.

"I've got to call Lark, Lynn, and Shelly," she said. "I've got to tell them I'm not going today."

"Piper will tell them," Aerrow said pulling Aurora closer. "I want to go watch a movie. Then maybe go for a skimmer ride. Then maybe go and wander in the woods some."

Aurora cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What movie?" she asked. "And how are we supposed to do all that today?"

"How about some home movies?" he said, dragging Aurora into the living room. "We haven't watched any of the newer stuff. And I'm sure we can fit all that in today. We've done it before and it was no problem."

Aurora rolled her eyes at him. She would have to deal with this for the day, but she didn't mind really. She loved having Aerrow to herself all day every once in awhile. She hoped to have many more peaceful days like they've been living for the past three years. Of course, they all still trained and stuff, just in case, but they haven't needed that training yet. Aurora hoped they would never have to fight again. Little did she know that there was a old threat coming back to throw all of their peaceful lives into chaos.

-

-

-

**Me-You like? Yes? No? Maybe? **

**Aurora- How come I'm not getting married to Aerrow?**

**Me- -shrugs- Ask Aerrow not me…**

**Aurora- But your writing it…**

**Me- You get to have some input into the story…**

**Aurora- And you never told me this why?**

**Me- Cause it was more fun to not tell you! XD**

**Aurora- -sigh-**

**Me- R&R PEPS!! LATER!! **


	2. Chapter 2: Dying

**Me-Wow……It's really, really, really, really been a long time since I've written on this, huh? Well, I'm going to say this…..I'M SORRY!!!!.....And I've also decided to have the story go in a different direction….. So…..I hope you enjoy it!!!! …..Well I won't keep you anymore…I don't own Storm Hawks but I do own Aurora….And any other OC I create….XD….ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

Chapter 2: Dying…

"_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel!_

_Can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain so,_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmmmm….I can't help myself._"

Aurora was singing while she was cleaning up her house. Aerrow, Finn, Junko, and Will were all out fishing and doing other guy things, and Piper, Lark and Lynn were out shopping for the day. Stork and Shelly didn't want to go out because there was a new virus going around and they didn't want it. That was a reason Aurora was staying at home. She may not get sick very often like she used to, but when she does get sick, a simple cold could be like the flu to her. So Aerrow basically ordered her to stay at home so she didn't get sick. So, being the "good" little girl she was, she stayed home. She had cleaned the entire house by the time Piper and the others came back from town.

"Aurora?" called Lark from the front door.

"Come on in!" Aurora said. "I'm upstairs in the bedroom!"

She heard the girls coming up the stairs laughing and talking about what they had bought. When they walked into the bedroom Aurora straightened up from making up the bed and smiled at them.

"Sounds like you had fun," Aurora said.

Piper smiled.

"Yes we did," she said, putting four shopping bags on the bed. "We ran into the guys at the tavern , so they'll be home here in just a little bit."

Aurora started looking through the bags and saw that they were all new clothes, and her bridesmaid dress. She pulled it out and held it up to look at it. It was silver with curly darker silver glittering design on it. It had no sleeves and it brushed the floor.

"Oh Piper," Aurora said, holding it against her body and twirling around. "This is beautiful!"

Piper smiled.

"Thought you would like it," she answered. "I've got to go though. I still have to fix something for dinner, or Finn will complain."

The girls laughed and waved good-bye to Piper as she left with all her bags. Lynn said that she had to fix some food too.

"Lord knows that Junko can't cook," she said walking down the stairs. "I'll talk to you guys later!"

"Bye Lynn," Lark and Aurora called.

Aurora turned toward Lark.

"I guess your leaving me too," she said with a smile.

Lark smiled.

"Sadly I must," she said giving her sister a hug. "Will is coming over after they all get back. I've got to cook something."

Aurora smiled.

"OK, OK," she said, walking downstairs with Lark. "I guess I've got to start too. Aerrow will be hungry cause I think Junko packed a lunch for everyone. So that means they will _all_ be hungry."

Lark laughed, hugged her sister and waved bye, before walking out the door. Aurora stood in the doorway and waved good-bye till she couldn't see Lark anymore. Aurora still had a horrible feeling in her stomach whenever Lark would leave. She felt like she would never see her sister again, even though she just lived next door.

"What's wrong Aurora?"

Aurora jumped and looked in front of her. She was watching Lark so closely that she didn't even see Aerrow come up the sidewalk and porch.

"I was making sure Lark got home alright," she said moving out of the doorway so Aerrow could come in.

He frowned at her, as he sat his fishing pole down.

"Why wouldn't she get home safe?" he asked.

Aurora shrugged.

"I don't know," she said heading up the stairs to look at the other clothes the girls got her. "I just get the feeling if I don't watch her she will disappear again."

She walked into their bedroom and started pulling clothes out of the bags on the bed. Aerrow leaned against the door frame and watched as Aurora pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a hot pink top, a black mini skirt (that she looked shocked to see), two pairs of high-heel sandals (one black and one brown), and a black tank top.

"I wonder who picked these out?" she muttered to herself, as she hung them up in her closet.

Aerrow smiled.

"I bet your sister did," he said, finally coming into the room.

"Well whoever did must not know me very well," she said coming out and stretching a little. "I usually don't wear those colors, except the jeans and tank top. And that skirt is definitely not my cup of tea."

Aerrow chuckled and flopped down on his back across the bed. Aurora huffed.

"I just made it up," she whined.

"But I'm tired," Aerrow whined back.

Aurora rolled her eyes and sat on the other side of the bed where Aerrow's head was.

"Poor thing," she teased. "Went fishing all day and then went to the tavern and had a drink with the boys. What a rough day!"

Aerrow rolled his eyes.

"Sarcastic much?" he asked.

Aurora kissed his forehead.

"I learned from the best," she said, getting up and heading down stairs.

Aerrow sat up on the bed.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to cook something to eat," she called back.

"Ok ," came his reply. "I'm going to change clothes right quick, then I'll come help you. You worked to hard today."

Aurora smiled to herself. He may have his moments of getting on her nerves, but those moments are outnumbered by the sweet moments he gives her when they are just by themselves. He always worries about her over doing things, getting so tired she gets sick, or just getting sick in general. She remembered when the last bad virus came through Atmosia, she caught it and nearly died and had to stay in bed and in the house for weeks. Aerrow nearly went crazy from what she heard from Piper.

"_Ding Dong!_"

Aurora looked up from chopping carrots when she heard the door bell.

"I'll get it!" she shouted up to Aerrow, knowing that he wasn't going to get it anyway.

She put down the knife and wiped her hands and jogged to the door. She opened the door and the color drained from her face. A Talon was standing in the doorway with a needle and before Aurora could even open her mouth, the Talon jabbed the needle in her neck and she felt something white hot shoot through her veins. She screamed at the pain and stumbled back. By that time Aerrow was running down the stairs. He darted around Aurora glancing at her as she snatched the needle out of her neck, and he punched the Talon in the stomach, making the Talon fall, knocked out, to the floor. Aerrow whirled around and ran to Aurora who was checking to see if she was bleeding.

"What the _hell_ was a _Talon_ doing at _OUR HOUSE?!_" Aurora shouted, her honey eyes full of anger.

"I don't know but right now I want to know what he stuck you with," Aerrow said, grabbing the needle in the floor, and looking at Aurora's neck.

Her neck had a red spot on it and around it was starting to bruise a little, but nothing too serious.

"Oh my God!"

Aerrow and Aurora looked at the doorway to see Piper, Finn, Lark and Will stepping over the Talon.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aurora asked.

"We heard you scream so we came over," Finn said looking down at the Talon. "I thought I would never see one of them again. Guess I was bad wrong."

"Yea," Aerrow said, and he held up the needle. "He stuck Aurora in the neck with this."

Piper snatched it away from Aerrow and begun to look at it. Lark came over next to Piper and was looking at the needle too.

"It looks like he didn't get it all out into Aurora," Piper said, holding the needle. "It only looks like he got three-fourths of it in her system."

"Great," Aurora said, sitting on the couch. "That makes me feel _soooo_ much better."

Lark grabbed the needle and studied it some more. Suddenly the color drained from her face, and she looked up at Aerrow.

"I know what this is," she said, looking horrified.

"I don't like the look on your face Lark," Aurora said from her spot on the couch.

"It's something the Talons developed when I was there," she said, looking at each face, finally coming to Aerrow's face.

"Well?" Finn asked.

Lark took a shaky breath.

"It's a slow moving poison that kills painfully," she said. "And I don't remember the antidote."

Everyone got real still and silent.

"Just damn," Aurora said leaning back on the couch.

-

-

-

-

**Me- The End of this chapter…I'll write soon!!! R&R PLEASE!!! I need to know if I still have the writer in me!!!!!**

**Aurora- (in complete shock)**

**Aerrow- What the hell?!?!?!**

**Me- LATER!!!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Future Plans and Surprises

**Me – Wow . . . Been awhile huh? I bet you people thought I was dead! I'm not! I've just had a lot of crap going on. Graduated college, grandfather died on Valentine's day last year then family troubles, my cousin killed himself this year, and I'm going back to college for something else cause I can't find a job with what I graduated with . . .Fun stuff. But I am here I haven't forgotten this I've actually been trying different plot ideas and such but for now it'll just be one chapter at a time. Oh and instead of the 'slow moving poison' that I had hoped for, I have now changed to a 'fast-moving poison' for time's sake. I don't own Storm Hawks but I do own Aurora and all the OC's I've created. Thanks guys for being patient. R&R please! I want to know if I've still got some writing skill. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: Future Plans and Shocking Realizations

_On the remains of Cyclonia:_

"Master Ace?"

The Dark Ace turned toward a Talon. The Dark Ace was dressed in his Armor still but with Cyclonsis' cape billowing behind him.

"What is it?" he whispered.

The Talon bowed, and then stood straight.

"Our scout was effective in his mission sir," he stated. "The Wind Goddess is now poisoned and will die in the next week."

The Dark Ace smirked. _All according to my plan,_ he thought.

"Thank you," he stated, shooing the Talon away.

The Talon bowed again and left the room. Leaving the Dark Ace, or as the Talons call him now: _Master_ Ace, in the room by himself. He felt a grin forming on his face.

"Soon Aerrow," he thought out loud. "You will feel the pain of watching the one you care about die and being powerless to stop it. And when you are weakened by your sudden loss, that's when I'll strike. I'll deliver a blow so hard to Atmos, that it would make my former Master's plans mere child's play. I've waited three years for this. And I'll enjoy every painful bit of it at your expense Aerrow."

The grin on the Dark Ace's face grew in an evil grin. Then he started laughing. He was going to enjoy this, every step of the way.

_Back on Atomsia: _

"So there's no way to cure this?"

Aerrow looked panicked as he looked from Aurora to Lark then to Piper. Lark grimly shook her head.

"There's no cure," she said. "If there was a cure maybe the Talons have it or it's on Cyclonia somewhere."

Finn frowned.

"There's hardly anything left of Cyclonia except the empty shell of the whole place," he stated. "If it was there it's probably gone now."

Everyone in the room was silent again. Aerrow was thinking rapidly about anything and everything that could possibly cure this or at least slow it down till they could find a cure. Nothing came up in his mind.

"How long?" Aurora said, looking up from the floor.

Everyone jerked out of their trance when they heard Aurora speak. Piper was the first to recover.

"How long what?" she asked, fully knowing what Aurora was about to ask.

"How long do I have left before this kills me?" Aurora demanded.

Her honey eyes stared into her sister's violet eyes, as if trying to discover the answer for herself. Lark turned away and took a shaky breath.

"A week at most," she whispered.

Aerrow's felt the color drain from his face. He glanced at Aurora to see her reaction, but she did nothing just stared at her sister. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well alright then," she said standing up. "We don't have much time to find the antidote, so I suggest we start looking at Cyclonia first for any clues."

Everyone just stared at her. Aurora put her hands on her hips.

"You would think after all these years," she said. "That you people would know me better. I'm not going to just lie around and wait to die. I'm going to go find this antidote and get better."

She stared at every face till she came to Aerrow's face. She saw all his emotions on his face. Anger, confusion, disbelief, and torment, all of that was in his face at the same time. She simply smiled at him.

"And to start off this adventure I wish that Aerrow, Finn, Junko, and maybe even Will, would be so kind as too maybe inquire our lovely guest over here," she said, gesturing to the Talon that was still knocked out on the floor. "As to who he is with, why is he here, and why the hell he stuck me with this poison."

She walked over to Aerrow and put her hand on his cheek, trying to comfort him.

"And besides," she said staring at him. "You can finally put those new training moves to the test."

She winked at him, and he actually smiled. Aerrow looked up to Finn and Will.

"You boys up for a little fun?" he grinned.

Finn grinned even bigger than Aerrow, and Will smirked.

"Heck yes!" Finn yelled, as he jumped up in the air.

"I'll think it might be fun," Will said, rolling his shoulders. "I'm a bit rusty so forgive me."

Aerrow smirked.

"Oh I'm sure you'll warm up," he said. "Now grab this Talon and let's go get Junko. He'll want a little piece of the action when he hears what's happened."

Finn and Will picked the Talon up and headed out the door. Aerrow kissed Aurora and then ruffled up her hair, which earned him a light punch in the stomach.

"Don't worry," he said, walking out the door. "I'll get this fixed."

"You always do," Aurora smiled.

As Aerrow walked down the steps, Aurora thought of something.

"Don't kill him!" she shouted.

Aerrow turned around and grinned.

"I won't," he said, turning and following Will and Finn. "But I can't promise what the guys will do!"

And with that they were out of sight. Aurora sighed and put a shaky hand on the couch to support her. Lark and Piper noticed and quickly grabbed an arm and laid her on the couch. Aurora put a hand to her head and closed her eyes as she fought a wave of dizziness and nausea.

"Aurora what's wrong?" Piper asked, concerned that the poison was beginning to take effect.

Aurora shook her head, thinking what Piper was thinking.

"It's not the poison," she said, opening one eye. "I've had this every morning now for the past week and a half. I haven't told Aerrow though because he would worry. I've just been getting dizzy and sick and a little moody her in the last couple of weeks."

Piper and Lark looked at each other. Aurora couldn't possibly . . .?

"Aurora I'm going to ask you a serious question ok?" Lark said kneeling down by her sister.

Aurora looked at her with her one eye questionably.

"Ok,' she answered slowly.

"When was your last period?" Lark asked.

Aurora's face got beet red as she shot up on the couch. She quickly regretted it has everything swam in front of her and her breakfast came up in her throat. She laid back down groaning, and thought about the question.

"I can't believe you asked me that!" Aurora said, still slightly embarrassed. "But now that you mention it, I don't remember having one last month, and I'm late for this month too."

Slowly the realization dawned on her. She jerked her head toward her sister, as Lark looked up at Piper.

"I'll go get a pregnancy test from my house," Piper said. "You remember Jane giving it to me as a gag gift. I never thought I would use it."

Piper raced to her house, leaving Lark with a now panicking Aurora.

"Lark I can't be pregnant!" she squeaked. "I – I mean, yea it could be a possibility cause – me and Aerrow – you know. But now of all times!"

Lark just rubbed her sister arm, knowing fully now that they needed to hurry and find a cure. Piper rushed back in the house. Aurora snatched the pregnancy test from her and ran to the bathroom. Piper looked at Lark.

"I guess she's not dizzy anymore," she stated.

Lark nodded. They both sat on the couch and waited for the results. After two minutes or so, there came a cry from the bathroom. Lark and Piper went to the bathroom to see Aurora sitting in the floor with the test in her hands. Tears were rolling down her pale face.

"Aurora?" Lark asked kneeling again by her sister.

Aurora looked up at Lark and showed her the test. There in the little box screen was the word "Pregnant". Lark looked at Piper who had looked with her.

"Oh boy," Piper said. "This just makes things more complicated."

**Me- Well? What do you think? Let me know guys! –hugs everybody reading- Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4: Say Yes

**Me – For some reason I've just been in a writing mood lately. I guess it helps with all the stress I've been under here lately. But anyway I'm letting you guys know that Junko's girlfriend will now be called Lynn. I didn't really like the first name I gave her so I changed it **** Alrighty then . . . I don't own Storm Hawks but I do own Aurora and the other OC's I've created. Please R&R, I really do enjoy what you say. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 4: Say Yes

"I can't be pregnant!" Aurora cried.

Aurora had wondered back in the living room and was sitting on the couch. Lark was sitting next to her with her arm wrapped around her sister. Aurora couldn't seem to stop crying, no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't stop. Any other time she would be jumping up and down and couldn't wait to tell Aerrow. But in light of her now dim future, she wasn't happy with the idea of taking something of her and Aerrow with her.

"You're probably about two months along, from the timeline you've given us," Piper said sitting from a chair across from the couch.

This wasn't helping Aurora at all. And what about Aerrow? He would be back soon from beating the crap out of the Talon and hopefully getting some information to help them. How would he take the news? She couldn't put him through more than what he was going through now. Telling him that she was pregnant would just make this whole situation worse. Aurora wiped her eyes and took a shaky, calming breath

"I'm not telling Aerrow," she stated.

Piper sat up in her chair, and Lark gasped a little.

"What do you mean you're not telling him?" Piper demanded. "He has the right to know!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Aurora shouted, standing up from the couch.

Piper sat back in her chair. Aurora had never shouted much in her life, but when she did it got your attention. Aurora put a hand to her stomach.

"Don't you think I know he _needs_ to know?" she said softly. "But right now he doesn't need more on his plate than there is."

Aurora looked at Piper with sadness in her eyes.

"He doesn't find out till this whole thing blows over," she said. "When all this goes away and I'm better I'll tell him. And I'll tell him that neither of you two knew about it ok?"

Lark and Piper looked at each other. Before either of them could say anything, they heard footsteps outside. Aurora walked to the window and saw the boys, now joined by Junko and Lynn, coming back with a beaten Talon. Aurora looked at Piper and Lark.

"Not a word," she pleaded. "Don't make this any worse than it is."

Piper and Lark looked at each other again, then looked at Aurora and nodded.

"Thank you," Aurora breathed. "Thank you!"

"Good news!" Finn's voice came from the porch.

The boys and Lynn walked in the house, leaving the Talon on the porch. Aurora put on her best smile and walked up to Aerrow. Finn went and sat on the arm of the chair Piper was sitting in and Will stood behind Lark. Junko came in and picked Aurora up before she could get to Aerrow and gave her a Wallop hug and Lynn joined him.

"Guys!" Aurora gasped. "I'm not dead yet, but if you keep squeezing me I will be!"

The Wallops gasped and let her go. Aurora stumbled at bit put Aerrow stood behind her and she leaned up against him catching her breath.

"What's the good news about?" Piper asked, looking up at Finn.

Finn smiled.

"We know where the cure is," he said.

Aurora and the girls sighed a little.

"But we have a big problem," Aerrow said.

Aurora looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, getting a little concerned.

"The Dark Ace survived and he's on Cyclonia, building up an army to strike Atmos," Aerrow said, frowning some. "And he also has your cure. So we'll have to go through him to get it."

Aurora frowned. Things just weren't going right in the world. For a long time everyone was silent. Finally Lynn spoke up.

"Well, we aren't doing anything by standing here," she said. "Let's all go home. The sun's about to set and we will need our rest for tomorrow. Cause tomorrow we leave and make a plan to save Aurora."

Everybody smiled.

"I agree," Lark said. "Let's regroup in the morning and make a game plan. Besides we'll need to bring Stork in all of this."

"That's right," Aerrow smiled. "We'll need the _Condor _again."

Everybody agreed that they would meet at the _Condor _in the morning. And with that they all said good-bye and left, leaving Aurora and Aerrow alone. Aerrow went outside and tied the Talon to a tree outside the house. While Aerrow was outside, Aurora went and sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. So much was going on all at once. Almost too much. She didn't know what to do. She was tempted to call Raine, but Aurora hadn't heard from Raine in two years. She had tried many times to call her in those two years, but Raine never answered her calls. Aurora didn't have a Mother because her real Mother and foster Mother were both dead. The only real person who was like a Mother at all to Aurora was Raine. And the year following Cyclonis' defeat, Raine had trained Aurora about her powers. And after that, Raine disappeared and no one had seen or heard from her since. At the thought of her powers she looked up and looked at her hand. A little ball of wind formed in her hand and she began to throw it in the air and catching it. She did this whenever she was in deep thought or was bored.

"What are you thinking about?"

Aurora jumped in surprise and her wind ball vanished. She turned to see Aerrow walking through the door and closing it.

"Sorry I was just thinking that trouble seems to find me all the time," she said, laughing a little.

"I thought you always looked for trouble," Aerrow smirked back.

"Hey!" Aurora laughed, and threw another wind ball at him.

It barely hit Aerrow in the stomach as he chuckled and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Aurora. She leaned against him and there they sat for awhile in silence again. Aurora broke the silence.

"I figured that we could live the normal boring life," she said, subconsciously putting her hand to her stomach. "You know settle down, have kids, watch everybody else settle down and have kids. Then we'd all grow old and watch the grandchildren playing in the front yards, and we all sit on rocking chairs and watch and talk about how tough it was for us when we were growing up. You know . . . old people stuff."

Aerrow looked down at her.

"Well," he said "We'll still be able to do it. As soon as we get you better, we'll have Finn and Piper's wedding then we'll all have little kids running around the place."

"Have you ever thought about getting married Aerrow?" Aurora asked softly.

Aerrow was quite for awhile. Then he stood up and went upstairs to the bedroom. Aurora mentally slapped herself. Why did she have to bring that up? A girl was to never, never, _never_ bring that topic up. Let the guys bring that up, and then go from there. She felt tears stinging her eyes again. She quickly wiped them away. She blamed everything going on. The stupid poison running through her veins, and then the hormones this baby was causing. Then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs again. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Aerrow coming back downstairs and looking a little nervous.

"Aerrow, what's wrong?" she asked, starting to get up from the couch.

Aerrow motioned for her to stay sitting, so she slowly sat back down wondering what in the world he was doing. He walked over to the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of Aurora. He was fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked again.

Aerrow looked up at her then looked back down at the floor. He then took a shaky breath.

"Aurora," he said. "You know I love you more than anything in the world. And I know you love me. I've actually wanted to ask you to marry me for a long time now, but just couldn't get the nerve up to do it."

Aurora looked at him funny. Why was he talking like this?

"Even though I know this is pretty lousy timing," Aerrow continued. "I do have something to ask you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little blue velvet box. Aurora eyes widened. Aerrow opened the little box to reveal a diamond ring. It was white gold and had three small diamonds going down the band on both sides, with a bigger diamond in the middle at the top.

"Aurora," Aerrow said, still sitting on the coffee table. "Will you marry me?"

Aurora looked down at the ring then up at Aerrow then back down again then looked at Aerrow again. She didn't know why her mouth wasn't forming the word 'Yes!', because her mind was practically screaming it 'Yes!' over and over again. Finally her mouth began to work.

"Yes," she softly, "Yes! Yes! YES!"

The last one she shouted and dove at Aerrow and wrapped her arms around his neck. Aerrow returned the hug and also tried to make sure that neither of them fell off the coffee table or broke it. Aurora pulled away from Aerrow grinning. Aerrow grinned back and took the ring out of its box and put it on her left hand. Aurora looked at it and moved her hand so the ring shined in the light of their house. It was beautiful.

"I also have something else to ask you," Aerrow said, smiling. "Would you be alright with it if we went and got married in the morning before we leave? And then you can have a big wedding when we get back from all this. I promise."

Aurora looked at him and grinned even more.

"YES!" she shouted again and once again dove at Aerrow.

"So it's settled then?" he chuckled as Aurora sat in his lap. "We'll go and get married in the morning and once you get better, we'll have you a big wedding."

Aurora smiled.

"You big dummy," she said, looking at Aerrow. "I don't care about a big wedding. All the people that I would have a big wedding will be here tomorrow. So that will just be our wedding."

Aerrow looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I want what you want."

"I'm sure," Aurora smiled.

Then she suddenly yawned which caused Aerrow to grin.

"Well, he said, picking Aurora up bridal style and heading to the bedroom. "I believe my dear, that you are tired. And I don't want you to be tired for our wedding day tomorrow so it's off to bed with you. We'll have a big day tomorrow. And we'll have to tell everybody the news that they probably knew was going to happen someday."

Aurora laughed as they walked through the bedroom door.

"Tomorrow's going to be the greatest day of our lives," she smiled.

And with that they both got ready for bed and went to sleep. Dreaming of a happy future for them both, and forgetting what was to come.

**Me – Well? Thoughts anybody? Please R&R! LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5: When the Wind Blows

**Me- Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter in our tale. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! I can't say it enough! I really want to hear from you guys that read this story! Thanks! I don't own Storm Hawks but I do own Aurora and the OC's I've created. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 5: When the Wind Blows

Aerrow looked over at the clock beside him. It glowed 3:30 AM. Aerrow sighed in annoyance. He was laying in his and Aurora's bed just thinking about was going to happen that day. It was a mixture of joy and sadness. The biggest and most important part of the day was that he was marrying Aurora. At that thought he looked down at the curled up, sleeping form next to him. Aurora was sleeping soundly and peacefully. No one would guess by looking her that poison was silently killing her. Aerrow's arm instinctively tightened around Aurora's sleeping form. He was going to fix all of this. He heard Aurora sigh and snuggle closer to him.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" she asked looking up at Aerrow.

"Probably not," he grinned. "I'm too excited."

Aurora looked confused.

"Why?" she asked, innocently. "Is it Christmas already?"

Aerrow chuckled.

"Close enough," he said, pulling Aurora as close to him as possible. "It's our wedding day."

Aurora looked at her hand lying on Aerrow's chest. Her diamond engagement ring gleamed in the moonlight.

"Ohhhh," she said, smiling. "I forgot about that."

"How could you forget?" Aerrow asked.

"Its 3:30 in the morning," Aurora answered, yawning. "I'm sleepy and tired and not feeling good."

Aerrow looked at her concerned.

"You don't feel good?" he asked, worrying that the poison was starting to take effect.

"I'm fine," Aurora answered. "I was just trying to guilt trip you into going back to sleep and letting me get some rest."

Aerrow let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, alright," he said. "I'll go to sleep."

"Thank you," Aurora sighed. "We're going to have a big day today."

_Several hours later:_

It had been a blur since they had woken up and met everyone down at the _Condor_. After filling Stork and Shelly what was going on, Shelly was more than happy to go and help. Stork agreed only because Shelly was going and they needed someone to fly the _Condor_. After that was settled, Aerrow had told everyone that he and Aurora were engaged. Everyone wasn't too surprised that they had gotten engaged. No that didn't surprise them at all, but what did surprise them, was the fact that they wanted to get married before they left on the _Condor._ Lark and Piper were happy and had dragged Aurora away saying that they were going to get her a wedding dress and everything, with Aurora protesting the whole way. Finn and the boys went with Aerrow to get tuxes and Lynn and Shelly followed after the girls. They were all to meet at the local church in two hours. During that time the girl's found Aurora a dress, and they even got themselves dresses. They were all a sky blue, that was a halter top and the length was about down to everyone's knees. Aurora's gown was white with glittering silver curly designs all down the gown. The gown was strapless and at Aurora's hips, it flared out and was flowing. After the dresses were picked, they went and looked at a wedding band for Aerrow. Aurora wanted something that was white gold, but strong enough to withstand a beating. She knew how Aerrow was. The jeweler pointed her to a band that had just come in. It wasn't white gold like she wanted, but the jeweler said that this would be the best. It was titanium silver with etched diagonal line in the band. It was perfect. And with getting the ring they went to the church. The boys were in tuxes, and even Radar was there in a little tux of his own. Aurora and Aerrow walked down the aisle together and said their vows and put the rings on each other. Aerrow had gotten her a white gold band with diamonds on it. And finally, the preacher had said the words they had waited to hear all day.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Aerrow kissed Aurora, and everybody was clapping and Lark and Piper were smiling and crying.

But the happiness didn't last too long. They all knew that they were going to leave and find a way to cure Aurora. They all went and changed into their uniforms once again and boarded the _Condor_. It was about noon when they had really just got underway, when they got a surprise call on the radio.

"Well, well, well," came the voice. "I never thought I would see the day that the _Condor_ would fly again."

Just then Starling flew into view. Aurora and Piper waved from the bridge.

"Come aboard and we'll explain everything," Aerrow replied back to her.

Starling nodded and then disappeared from view. Soon she was up in the bridge being explained the whole situation. All the girl's was sitting on the couch and the boy's were standing on the other side of the table.

"I thought that we took care of all the Cyclonian's," she said. "I was part of the team that checked Cyclonia after Cyclonis' defeat."

"Well apparently," Aurora frowned. "We didn't do a good job. But this time we are getting every last one of them."

"Agreed," Starling said, standing up. "I'll help you with this. You are all my friends and I want to help."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Piper said.

"But we don't even have a plan yet," Finn said.

Everyone got quite. Then Lark stood up.

"I've got an idea!" she said.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"What if I go back to Cyclonia?" Lark started, looking at everyone. "What if I convince the Dark Ace into thinking that I've turned bad again and want back in control? If I can do that maybe I can get him to tell me where the cure is and pretend that I want to destroy it so you guys won't find it. But in reality have Aerrow and you guys come get the antidote."

"No!" Aurora said, standing up. "I just got you back from that place and I won't send you there again for my sake!"

"It's not your decision to make Aurora!" Lark said, frowning at her sister. "I know what happens there, but this is our only chance to get the antidote fastest and with less bloodshed."

Aurora opened her mouth to protest but was met with an angry glare from her sister. She was changing Lark's mind about this.

"Then how are you going to get away from there?" Piper asked breaking the tension between the sisters.

Lark looked over at her.

"You guys will create a mock battle," she said. "I'll take one of you guys as my 'prisoner' and use that to prove myself to the Dark Ace. Then you guys will come after I give you the antidote and rescue whoever I take with me. Then I'll disappear with you back to the _Condor_, and we all go home."

"No," Aerrow said, suddenly.

Everyone glanced at him.

"Do you not like her plan?" Starling asked. "I think it's a perfect plan."

"I'm not saying I don't like her plan," Aerrow answered. "I don't like the part where we just get what we need and leave. They won't stop doing this to us as long as they're out there. This ends here. I don't want to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life because we just left them there. It will end this time around for good."

Everyone was silent for a moment then they all nodded in agreement.

"So that's the plan then?" Piper said.

Everyone, but Aurora nodded.

"Alright," Piper said. "Then I suggest that we rest for the rest of the day and get ready for the plan in the morning. It'll take place tomorrow afternoon."

Everybody agreed and began to do their own things. Aurora was still not real happy with the plan but she wasn't going to argue about it. She would just let it go.

Her, Lark, Piper, and Starling were heading down to the infirmary to check and see how Aurora was doing. Aurora had been telling Piper and Lark that she was beginning to have trouble breathing normally. It wasn't that she couldn't breathe and get enough air, it was just she was having to take more breaths at a faster pace.

When they reached the infirmary they began checking her over, and realized that the poison was starting to take effect.

"Well this was faster than what I expected," Lark said. "We'll have to keep watch over you. I'm telling Aerrow about your breathing so he can watch you at night."

Aurora didn't argue, she just nodded her head.

"By the way Aurora," Piper asked. "How's your morning sickness and eating habits going?"

Starling looked at them funny.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aurora shot a glare at Piper, who just smiled and looked at Starling.

"What you're about to hear is very confidential," Piper said. "You can't tell anybody nor speak of it to anybody but us three I private. Can you do that?"

Now Starling was curious.

"Yes I can," she said, waiting to hear what was going on.

Aurora looked at Starling and smiled a little.

"I'm pregnant," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Starling stood there for a minute, then grinned and hugged Aurora with all her might.

"Oh my God!" she said pulling away from Aurora. "I'm so happy for you!"

Then realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Wait," Starling said. "If you're pregnant now, that means that the poison is affecting you and the baby."

Aurora nodded sadly.

"What does Aerrow think about all of this?" Starling said looking at Piper and Lark. "I haven't heard him mention any of this. I figured he would be happy. Especially since you two got married today."

The girl's frowned a little.

"I'm not telling Aerrow," Aurora said softly. "When all of this is over I'll tell him. But I'm not stressing him out even more with the thought of me and the baby dying."

Starling frowned, knowing perfectly well that what Aurora had decided was hard to do, but it was for the best.

"Alright," Starling said. "I won't say a word. But on one condition."

The girl's looked at her nervously.

"You," Starling said, pointing to Aurora. "Are to let either me, Piper or Lark know if you feel **any **different. Either breathing, dizziness or anything at all, you are to find one of us and tell us immediately. If you do that then I won't have to go to Aerrow and tell him for yours and the baby's sake you have to be honest with us. Can you do that?"

Aurora smiled.

"I'll let you know immediately," she said.

"Good," Starling said. "Now I believe we need to start cooking for supper."  
The girl's left the infirmary and headed to the kitchen.

After supper was cooked and dishes washed and put away, everyone went to their old rooms. Stork and Shelly were in Stork's room, so that they could get to any of their defense weapons. Junko and Lynn were in Junko's room, Finn and Piper were in Piper's room, and Lark and Will were in Aurora's room. Starling got Finn's room and Aerrow and Aurora had gotten Aerrow's room.

Not long after everyone had gone to their rooms, Aerrow had left Aurora asleep in their room. He wondered the halls of the _Condor_ till he found what he was looking for; a familiar ladder that lead to the top on the _Condor_. He opened the latch and climbed up to be greeted by the night air. He climbed on up and went and sat down and leaned back on his hands looking up at the night sky. He had missed it up here. He and Aurora had climbed up on their roof at home and laid there and talked and slept one night. But it wasn't the same as the top of the _Condor_.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

Aerrow turned to see Aurora climbing up and joining him. He smiled at her as she sat next to him.

"Yes it is," he said, looking back up at the sky.

They sat there for awhile just staring at the stars and the night clouds that floated by. Finally Aurora broke the silence.

"I'm starting to show signs of the poison," she said softly.

Aerrow's heart sank. He looked over at her.

"When did it start?" he asked, concerned.

"Today," she said. "I'm starting to have trouble breathing."

Aerrow had noticed a change in her breathing during the day.

"Piper, Lark and Starling threatened me if I didn't tell you," she smiled, looking at him.

He smiled back. Sounds like something those girls would do. They sat there a little longer, till Aurora had started getting cold. They headed back down the ladder and went back to Aerrow's room, trying to be quite so they wouldn't wake the others up. When they got back into their room, they tried to not wake the sleeping Radar, as Aurora crawled under the covers. Aerrow went to his side but didn't get in the bed; he just sat on the edge facing the wall and put his face in his hands.

"Aerrow?"

He turned to see Aurora's worried face staring at him from under the covers.

"Aerrow what's wrong?" she asked, sitting up in the bed.

Aerrow just sighed and turned to face the wall again.

"Just worried about all of this," he said.

He felt the bed moving and then a pair of arms was wrapped around his neck and Aurora's chin resting on his shoulder. He put a hand on her hands and squeezed.

"I just don't want to lose you," he said softly.

He felt Aurora's arms tighten a little around him.

"You won't ever lose me Aerrow," she said softly. "I know that you'll fix this. But if I do die-"

"Don't talk like that," Aerrow said, squeezing Aurora's hands more.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to live forever," she answered softly. "I'll die one day Aerrow. As will you. But if I do die before you, I want you to know that I'm always here in your heart. And whenever the wind blows and brushes against your cheek, that's me giving you a kiss."

She wiggled a hand free from Aerrow's grip and demonstrated by creating a little breeze that brushed against his cheek.

"That will be our little secret," Aurora whispered.

Aerrow slowly let Aurora's other hand go and turned to her. Aurora smiled.

"It'll all be ok Aerrow," she said. "I promise."

"I know it will be," Aerrow smiled.

"Now," Aurora said, yawning. "If you don't mind I would like to go to sleep with my husband."

Aerrow grinned.

"And I would love to hold my wife in my arms while I sleep," he said.

Aurora smiled and crawled back under the covers with her back to Aerrow. Aerrow got under the covers and turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Aurora, pulling her back to his chest. He heard a sigh of contentment from Aurora, before he felt her relax and doze off to sleep. He stayed awake though. He watched her breathing to make sure it didn't get worse or anything. When he was satisfied that it wasn't going to change that night, he too finally dozed off to sleep. Tightening his hug around his wife and getting as close to her as possible, he prayed that he would have many, many more nights like these with her.

**Me- You like? The wind brushing against the cheek thing was actually something my Mother told me when they first diagnosed her with cancer 11 years ago. She's still with me to give me real kisses but I thought it would be a nice touch to this story. Please let me know what you think! R&R please and thank you! LATER! OH! And I posted links for Aerrow's and Aurora's wedding band's and ring on my profile! Go check it out! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Let it Begin

**Me- What up people?**

**Aurora- I can't believe your just now letting me talk to them . . .**

**Me- -shrugs- Sorry but I was busy trying to get out all my ideas onto the computer before they left my head again**

**Aurora- Uh-huh . . . whatever**

**Me- Anyway! Here's the next step in our lovely plan . . . I guess you could call it that. I don't own Storm Hawks but I do own Aurora and any other OC I've created. ON WITH THE STORY! OH! And please review! Review, review, review! Please and thank you! XD**

Chapter 6: Let it Begin . . .

Aurora woke up that morning to Aerrow still clinging to her for dear life. She slowly managed to undo his arms without waking him up. She sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. Aurora noticed that just from stretching she was almost gasping for air. She tried to regain her breath before she woke Aerrow up. She heard him moan and turn over onto his back, but he continued to sleep. Aurora sighed with relief. _I could really use Raine's help right now_, she thought to herself. Aurora had tried to call Raine when they got on the _Condor_, but the Wind Goddess had never appeared, so Aurora gave up. Aurora stood up slowly and took a step toward the closet to put her clothes on, when she suddenly felt her head collide with the floor. Aurora let out a little cry and put her hands around her head, whimpering as she started seeing stars and feeling pain throughout her head.

"Aurora?"

Aurora cracked open one eye and saw that her fall and her cry had awoken Aerrow and he was rushing around the bed and slowly sitting her up on the floor.

"What happened?" Aerrow asked worried.

Aurora finally shook off the effects of the fall and looked up at Aerrow.

"I guess my legs are still asleep," she said. "We really didn't move last night."

Aerrow wasn't real sure about it but then he looked at Aurora's legs. She had a bad cut on her left leg that ran from the side of her knee to about the middle of her calf. It was bleeding pretty well too.

"You've cut yourself!" he said reaching over and getting one of his shirts off of the floor.

"No I haven't," Aurora huffed. "I would have felt it if I had."

Aerrow put the shirt on her leg and pressed on it. Yet Aurora didn't flinch or do anything for that matter, she was still staring at him like he was crazy. Aerrow frowned.

"Look for yourself," he said, moving the shirt away from the cut.

Aurora rolled her eyes thinking that Aerrow was just joking around, but gasped when she saw he was joking at all. She never felt it happen, didn't even feel a little tiny bit of it. Aurora reached out and poked at the cut, expecting pain to come from it. But nothing happened. She began to panic a little. She poked again at her cut and actually had her finger go inside the cut a little bit. Aerrow snatched her hand away from poking at it more. He looked at her like she was nuts for causing herself pain. Aurora's breathing was beginning to quicken, and her eyes had gotten wide. She stared at her legs and willed her right leg to move, but it just laid there next to the injured left leg, not moving an inch. Her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Aerrow asked, as he stared at Aurora, seeing her beginning to panic. "Aurora, baby, tell me what's wrong."

Aurora didn't answer it was like she was in her own little world. Aerrow finally took his hand and forced Aurora to look at him.

"What's the matter?" he demanded.

A single tear fell out of wide, panicked honey eyes.

"I can't feel my legs," she whispered, panic dripping from every word. "I can't move them either!"

"You'll have to roll around in a wheelchair now."

Aerrow had woken Piper, Lark and Starling, and had dragged them to see Aurora. After treating Aurora's cut, Starling had brought a wheelchair out and they put Aurora in it. They had all determined also that the problem with Aurora's legs was the poison, which got everybody on track with what they needed to do. Everyone was up in the bridge fixing to go over the plans again to get Lark and Finn into Cyclonia. Aurora had kept trying to get out of the wheelchair the whole time.

"I don't need this wheelchair," Aurora said.

She had calmed down a lot after the initial shock of the whole experience. And she did not love the idea of being confined to a wheelchair. Starling and Aerrow were watching Aurora closely as Piper and Lark were talking to everyone about details in the plan. Aerrow was standing next to Aurora and Starling was just about two feet away sitting on the couch.

"Tough," replied Aerrow. "It's for your safety baby. We don't want you falling like you did this morning and hurting yourself again."

"If I just get up, I can walk on my own," she said, trying for the hundredth time to get out of the chair.

Aerrow simply bent over her and put his hands on her arms, keeping her from getting up. She glared up at him.

"Just surrender to the process," he said softly. "I don't want to lose you remember?"

Those words made Aurora relax back into the chair.

"Yea I remember," she whispered.

"And besides," Aerrow said smiling a little. "I get to push you around everywhere now."

Aurora smiled a little.

"Yea, I guess that's a plus," she said.

"So everyone's good with the plan?" Piper said, bringing Aerrow and Aurora out of their world.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll recap everything again so no one is mistaken on what they have to do," Piper said looking at everyone. "Lark will go to Cyclonia and take a beaten up Finn with her. She'll be beaten up as well. We have to make it look like she tried to bring all of us in but we fought back and she only got Finn. When she convinces the Dark Ace that she's evil again, Lark will get the Dark Ace to show her or give her the antidote. Then with the secret radio she'll have, Lark will contact us and we will attack the next day. Aerrow and Lark will 'fight' and I'll stay here with Aurora, Shelly, and Stork while everyone else goes and fights and gets Finn out. Then Lark is defeated Aerrow takes the antidote and Lark then comes back here gives Aurora the cure she gets better. Then we go back and defeat the Talon's and the Dark Ace once and for all and finish all the crap."

"Sounds like a plan," Starling said. "When does it start?"

"In three hours," Lark said. "I'm not going to waste any time doing this. The poison has already started to work and we only have five days left."

Everyone grew silent.

"Then I suggest that you and Finn start getting ready," Aurora said, from her wheelchair. "You need to look like you've been to hell and back before you're presentable for the Dark Ace."

"True," Lark said, smiling. "Come on Finn, Piper, and Lynn. We need the best look you can give us."

And with that the four left and began preparing themselves.

-On Cyclonia-

_Three Hours Later_

The Dark Ace was standing in Master Cyclonis' office/throne room. He was looking out the same window that she once did. He felt powerful knowing that he was now standing where she once stood. Then a knock came at the door.

"What?" he answered, sharply.

"You have a visitor sir," came a Talon's voice from behind the door.

"I'm busy," the Dark Ace replied.

"Surely the Dark Ace has time for his Master," came a cool voice.

The Dark Ace whirled around to face the door. There stood Master Cyclonis, with what looked like an unconscious Storm Hawk being dragged behind her. She wasn't wearing her usual uniform that she use to. It looked like a patched Storm Hawk uniform, but he knew those eyes anywhere. She was Master Cyclonis again.

"Master Cyclonis," he breathed, walking down to her and getting on one knee and bowing.

Cyclonis snorted.

"At least you still have respect for me," she said dropping the unconscious Storm Hawk to the ground. "I wonder Dark Ace, do you still remember what I had told you all those years ago?"

The Dark Ace shivered.

"Yes Master," he answered, not lifting his head. "You had told me that if anything were to happen to you I was to take over. Which I have done Master."

"And what was the other part I told you?" Cyclonis sneered.

The Dark Ace flinched. She may look different on the outside, but Cyclonis was still herself on the inside he knew that right then and there.

"That if you ever returned after I had taken over," he said, daring to look up at Cyclonis. "That I was to immediately give you full power again."

There was silence in the room.

"I'm waiting Dark Ace," Cyclonis said.

The Dark Ace stood up and undid the cape around him and handed it to Cyclonis. She snatched it out of his hands and put it on her. She sighed contently.

"That feels better," she whispered. "Now take this Storm Hawk to the dungeons."

The Dark Ace snapped his fingers and two Talons appeared and took the Storm Hawk away. The Dark Ace looked at Cyclonis, as she walked over to her desk and sat in her chair.

"Master," he started. "Do you mind if I ask why you are here now? Why have you not come back till now?"

Cyclonis stared at the Dark Ace and then smiled coldly.

"I was waiting for the right time," she said. "I've been living with those Storm Hawks on Atmosia. I was blending in I suppose and waiting to hear if any of my servants were trying anything. Then you had the idea of killing my sister with that poison, and I knew at that moment that it was time to stop playing games and come find you. But I knew that you would not be as welcoming if I didn't bring a present."

Cyclonis waved her hand at the door where they had taken the Storm Hawk away.

"I tried to bring them all to you as a present," she continued. "But there was too many of them and I didn't have my crystals to help me. But I did manage to get Finn, he's the one I brought for you. I hope you like him. But don't touch him Dark Ace. The rest of the Storm Hawks will be coming to get the antidote for my sister and to rescue their friend."

It was hard to wrap his mind around all of this.

"I see you're having trouble with this idea," Cyclonis stated. "That's fine Dark Ace, but if you don't mind I would like to speak about this further tomorrow. It's late now and I wish for some rest. We have much to plan before our little Storm Hawks pay us a visit."

The Dark Ace was still having trouble understanding all of this, but he said nothing.

"Yes Master I understand," he said bowing then leaving the room.

As he closed the door he stood there for awhile. He had questions but how Cyclonis had explained everything made since to him. He wouldn't question her again, and with that thought he left.

-On the _Condor _(Which is at a safe distance away from Cyclonia!)-

"Piper come in!"

The radio on the _Condor_ buzzed to life with Lark's voice whispering through it. Everyone was on the bridge waiting to hear if Lark and Finn had made it in safely and if Lark had convinced the Dark Ace that she was Cyclonis again. Piper grabbed the radio and responded in a whisper too.

"How did it go?" Piper whispered.

"It went great," Lark responded. "Better than I had hoped. He remembered the deal I had told him years ago and he gave up power without much question. Had to tell him that I was just taking my time before I made a move to come back but he bought it. They've got Finn in the dungeon like I told them and I ordered the Dark Ace to not touch him."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Aurora sighed too from her spot in her wheelchair next to the couch. Everyone was sitting around the table in the bridge. Aurora was next to the couch, Aerrow, Starling, Junko, Lynn, Shelly and Stork was sitting on the couch and Piper and Will had pulled up chairs on the other side of the table.

"That's great Lark," Piper answered. "Did you get any information out of the Dark Ace?"

"No," Lark whispered back. "I was afraid he would catch on too soon. So I told him we would talk in the morning."

"That's fine," Piper said. "Let us know anything else new ok?"

"I will," Lark said. "I've got to go before someone hears me. I'll radio again when I have something."

"Good luck," Piper answered, and the radio cut off.

Everyone relaxed a little.

"I think now would be a good time for everyone to go to bed," Aurora said, looking at everyone's tired faces. "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and went off to their rooms. Aerrow pushed Aurora down to their room and inside, before picking her up bridal style and laid her in the bed. They didn't make the bed up from all of this morning's excitement. Aurora's legs still had no feeling and no movement in them, so Aerrow had been pushing her around and carrying her around the _Condor_ all day. Not that Aurora didn't mind being catered to by her husband. Aerrow climbed in the bed next to Aurora and kissed her. When he pulled away from her, she was smiling a little.

"What was that for?" Aurora asked, turning over onto her side.

Aerrow smiled, as he pulled Aurora up next to him again like he had done the night before.

"Can't I just kiss you if I want to?" he asked. "I didn't get my kiss for the day anyway because of all the day's events."

Aurora sighed.

"That was true," she answered, yawning too in the process.

"Go to sleep," Aerrow whispered. "I'll keep you safe and warm and I'll never let you go."

Aurora snuggled up to him.

"I know you won't," she whispered, and she drifted off to sleep, with Aerrow not far behind her.

**Me- OMG . . . .I'm sorry guys but I was going to write more but it's late and I'm tired and I just wrote all of this in one sitting.**

**Aurora- Good job smart one**

**Me- Shut it . . . Please review! I want to know if I'm still doing good at this thing or not. And this story is going to be longer than I had planned it to be so be patient with me! Please and thank you! LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7: Plans and Signs

**Me – Hey everybody! It is I again! I took another break from writing due to MORE family drama . . .**

**Aurora – Maybe moving out would be a good idea?**

**Me – Nope can't afford it. Don't have a good job . . . Got a job, but not a good one**

**Aurora – Just a suggestion**

**Me – I know, thank you. ANYWAY, I don't own Storm Hawks BUT I do own Aurora and the other OC's I've created. Thanks. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 7: Plans and Signs

It had been three days since Lark and Finn had gone to Cyclonia. Lark was having a difficult time convincing the Dark Ace that she was evil again. She however manages to convince him and had actually gotten the Dark Ace to give her the antidote for Aurora. When he had questioned Lark, she had sneered at him.

"I want to destroy this," she had said to him. "I want to make sure that my sister stays dead this time. You, Dark Ace, should have destroyed the antidote the moment my sister was given the poison!"

The Dark Ace had hung his head and mumbled apologies, and questioned Lark no more.

That had been the day before.

Lark had not been given a chance to radio the _Condor_ back since three days ago. Right after she had gotten off the radio with Piper, a Talon had walked in on Piper saying 'Good luck'. Luckily, she had played it off as her making sure that the Storm Hawks wouldn't be coming to Cyclonia. And shockingly, the Talon believed her and had went on his way. But ever since then, she had been afraid to make _any_ contact with the _Condor_. She would just have to wait. She knew that Aerrow and the others would attack tomorrow, and come and get her and Finn. That had been made into the plan to be sure that Aurora got the antidote before it was too late.

Lark was sitting in the room they had given her since she had come back. It wasn't the room she had originally here at this horrible place, the Dark Ace had that room. She was staring out the window, wondering how everything was going on the _Condor_. She knew if her theories were correct, Aurora would be entering and showing signs of the last stages of the poison. Aurora already had no feeling in her legs when Lark had left. The next thing that would happen to her sister would be nausea, then loss of appetite, then fever, and finally she would lose consciousness and never wake up. Lark shivered at the thought of everyone being too late to save Aurora. Lark would lose another family member she loved, and lose someone she would never get to meet. Aurora had been so sure about not telling Aerrow that she was pregnant. Lark began to wonder now if that was such a good idea. But she had promised Aurora that she would not tell Aerrow, and she would keep that a secret. Lark sighed and stood up from the chair she was sitting in and made her way to the bed. The sun was setting and she was going to bed. She knew that tomorrow was going to be a long and hopefully great day. And as she lay down and closed her eyes, she prayed her sister was alright.

On the _Condor_:

It had been a rough three days on the _Condor_. After hearing from Lark once, they hadn't heard from her again which made everyone concerned. Aerrow and Piper had agreed that the back-up plan was now in effect. And Aurora had sat worried in her wheelchair, hoping her sister and Finn was alright.

The next day after Lark and Finn had left, Aurora had woken up nauseated and vomiting. At first she thought it was just the morning sickness due to her pregnancy, but she soon realized that it was happening too much for it to be morning sickness. Starling had checked on her and had confirmed that her sickness was due to the poison. Everyone tried to make Aurora eat to keep up her strength, but everything she ate just came right back up. Aurora then began to lose her appetite and refused to eat anything. Lynn, Piper and Starling had cooked all of Aurora's favorite foods, but Aurora had refused to eat any of it. Aerrow had pulled Starling and Piper to the side and had asked what was going on with Aurora.

"I figured she would eat her favorite foods," he said, running his hand through his flaming red hair.

Starling and Piper had looked at each other.

"It's the poison Aerrow," Piper said, frowning slightly. "There's nothing we can do about it except try and get her to eat."

Aerrow had nodded and walked away, leaving Starling and Piper glancing at one another.

The day before was the worst day for Aurora. Aerrow had woken up to find her running a fever. Staling and Piper had told him to take Aurora to the infirmary.

"We can monitor her better from there," Starling had explained.

After getting Aurora settled in the infirmary, Aerrow refused to leave her side. Aurora would wake up and have conversations with them, but then she would start having hallucinations, and panic and fight with everyone using anything she could including her wind powers. The only people she was calm around was Aerrow and Piper, so by the end of the day only Aerrow and Piper were allowed inside the infirmary.

Today was a repeat of the day before. Aurora was slipping in and out of consciousness, and going back and forth between reality and then feverish hallucinations and dreams. Aerrow hardly left Aurora's side. He ate, slept and spent his day there in the infirmary with Aurora. Well she was asleep though, he had slipped out and had confirmed a plan with everyone about the next day's attack.

"We still haven't heard from Lark," Piper said, as everyone stood on the bridge. "We are guessing that she's either keeping low or they caught on to what she was doing and she's locked up with Finn."

"So we are going in blind," Will said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Basically," Aerrow said grimly.

"I'm staying here on the _Condor_ with Aurora," Piper said looking at everyone. "She'll stay calm for me. Stork and Shelly will stay her as well in case the _Condor_ comes under attack. Aerrow, Will, Starling, Junko, and Lynn will go to Cyclonia. Aerrow, Will and Starling, you guys are going to look for Lark and the antidote. Junko and Lynn, you are going to go rescue Finn."

"And the Dark Ace is mine," Aerrow said.

Everyone nodded.

"We aren't going by the Aerrow fakes Lark's defeat or anything like that now," Piper said, making sure to keep everyone's mind on the plan. "We just go in defeat everybody, get Lark and Finn back, get the antidote, and come back here and save Aurora. Whoever gets the antidote needs to immediately come back to the _Condor_. If you want to help the other's that's fine, but bring me the antidote so I can give it to Aurora. Then you can go back and fight, but we need the antidote first. Tomorrow is Aurora's last day. We can't afford mistakes."

Everyone nodded and then went to their rooms to rest up for tomorrow. Aerrow went back to the infirmary and was surprised to see Aurora up and looking alert. When he closed the door, she turned to look at him and smiled.

"Well hey there," Aerrow said walking over to Aurora and sitting next to her.

"Hey," she said. "I take it I've been giving you a hard time?"

"No you haven't," Aerrow said, shaking his head.

Aurora cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Aerrow don't lie to me," she said. "I can see where I've used my powers. The walls have wind cuts in them and you're the only one coming in the room. I've been giving you guys' hell."

Aerrow smiled.

"You got me," he said. "You have been giving us hell. You won't let anybody in the room except me and Piper."

Aurora laughed.

The room got silent then, and Aerrow had thought she had fallen asleep. But she spoke again, breaking the silence around them.

"I'm sorry Aerrow," she whispered. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

Aerrow frowned.

"Don't start that," he said. "We've already had this talk."

Aurora sighed, and didn't say anything else. Silence came again, and Aerrow looked at Aurora to see that she had really fallen asleep this time. He took Aurora's hand in his and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her. "I'm going to get you better tomorrow. And then we can start a family. Have one or two children, and watch Finn and Piper get married and have children. Maybe everyone else will get married and have children too. Then me and you can watch our children grow up and get married and have children of their own. We'll sit on the front porch in those rocking chairs you love so much and watch the grandkids playing in the yard and watch the sun set too."

Aerrow bent his head down and brought Aurora's hand up to his forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry that I didn't do all the things I should have done. I should have sat outside with you and watch the sun set. I should have stayed home instead of going on patrol or going out with the guys. You never said anything though. You just said 'Be careful', or 'Have fun!'. I just want to say I'm sorry."

His voice cracked and he squeezed his eye shut to keep the tears from coming. He sat there for a long time in the silence, thinking, promising, and praying. He finally went to sleep laying his head on the side of Aurora's bed, still holding her hand.

Aurora looked over at Aerrow, with tears coming down her face. She had heard everything that Aerrow had said. Even though every other conversation and event has been fuzzy for the past two days, she clearly could remember this one. She wiped her tears away and smiled sadly at Aerrow.

"It's alright," Aurora whispered to his sleeping form. "There's no need to apologize."

She stared at Aerrow for awhile and then she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

In Aerrow's dream that night, he could have sworn that he heard Aurora's voice whispering to him '_There's no need to apologize_'. It made him squeeze her hand in his sleep. He would make this right. He had too much on the line with losing Aurora, and come tomorrow, he was going to save her and they would live out their lives together in peace.

**Me- I'm sorry if it was boring. I was kinda in the mood to right, but then again I wasn't really. But when I started writing I couldn't stop. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, or spelling mistakes. Please review, I'm beginning to think that I can't write anymore. Till next time! LATER! **


End file.
